


A Heart Full of Love

by havvkeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Minor Character Death, domestic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havvkeyes/pseuds/havvkeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe has a way of being extremely, extremely cruel and unoriginal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request I received on tumblr asking for "So what if there was a fanfic where Dean finally has a kid n a wife. And then, one day his wife wakes up, hearing a strange noise from their child's room. And there a man stand, dripping demon blood into the baby boys mouth. And then theres fire, Dean hears the roar of the fire, the mysterious man runs away. Dean gets his eldest son to grab his little brother and says "get out of here". Dean has a horrid feeling, war like flashbacks. History repeating its self, Dean never asked for this,notagain"

Dean sighs contently as he pulls his eldest son into his lab. Kevin looks up at him with green eyes that mirror his own. The boy’s sandy hair dwarfs his small head and Dean swears the kid looks more and more like Sam each day.

"Daddy, are you gonna tell me a story about Uncle Cas?" Dean’s not one to deny his son a bedtime story (since when had he become so domestic?) so he smiles and looks up toward the Heaven that Castiel used to belong to before beginning.

"Did I ever tell you about when your Uncle Cas ate so many hamburgers he looked like he was going to burst?"

Kevin giggles and cuddles closer to his father.

* * *

 

Long after Kevin is asleep, Dean finds himself sitting upright in bed waiting for his wife to return. She had insisted on checking on Adam as his cries sounded through the baby monitor.

Ten minutes pass before Dean deems it okay to go check. It’s not like he’s been pacing or anything.

He pads down the hallway towards the baby’s room looking for his wife. But instead of her small frame standing over Adam’s crib, he sees a large figure in her place.

"No," he mumbles to himself. "No!" He yells a little louder. Dean charges towards the shape, completely ignoring every fiber of his being that’s yelling at him to think, to plan. He ignores the voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like John warning You don’t stand a chance against yellow-eyes unarmed.

Just as he’s about to tackle the demon, it vanishes. Dean can’t bring himself to look at the ceiling and so he prays to the God he knows walked out long ago that his wife is safe, that Adam wasn’t just fed demon blood, that Kevin won’t have to live in fear of his brother.

A shrill scream breaks his concentration. Dean looks up at the ceiling, horrified to see the torn up body of his wife just plastered there. Her face is distorted into an expression of terror that is soon consumed by a sudden burst of flames.

Dean swipes Adam out of his crib and sprints towards his oldest son’s room. “Kevin! Kevin!” The little boy bolts up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Kevin, take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don’t look back. Now Kevin go!" Dean passes the infant to the older boy and gives them a push out the bedroom door. For half a second, Dean considers staying. Fitting to die in the same way all this shit started, he thinks.

Dean doesn’t remember moving. He doesn’t remember the cool rush of November air hitting his face when he left the burning house. All he knows is that he has to find his sons.


End file.
